The Guardians
by KCDayz
Summary: Ten Years into the future Henry is on his own with a wife and two kids. One day He and Smokescreen get called upon for Guardianship with two other unknown heroes. How will this story unfold. (this story is 100% fictional)


**_Ten years into the future..._**

Henry Hart, 25, blonde hair, former hero of Swellview, married with two kids, wife is Smokescreen aka Carly Hart. Super Power: half cold-half hot; can shoot fire and smoke from his left side and ice and snow from his right, can also travel and teleport with the smoke, can morph into a wolf and can access all the wolf's senses when in human form, hyper motility; super fast reflexes, and has the ability to erase others powers with his eyes.

Carly Hart, 25, brown hair; curly, former hero of Fork City (name curtousey of my aunt), married with two kids, husband is Henry Hart aka Kid Danger aka Primal Danger, Super Power: can travel with smoke and teleport to where any smoke cloud is.

Jade Rose Hart, 15, daughter of Smokescreen and Kid Danger, brown hair; wavy, non-hero, Super Power: half hot-half cold, smoke teleport

Jason Hart, 13, son of Smokescreen and Kid Danger, blonde hair, non-hero, Super Power: super speed.

 _Henry's POV_

"I seriously cant believe that ALL heroes were forced underground." I said after the family ate. "I know Henry. I don't like it either. And what's a little more suspicious is that we both got these weird gems from our partners." Carly said, unhappy with how things happened. "I forgot about those honestly. We dont even know what they do!" I replied.

 ** _FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO_**

"I got it covered! Go!" Yelled Captain Man, "Get to safety. You shouldn't have come here! You could die Kid Danger." "I know. But YOU were the kne who called me for help. All of you called your side kicks for help. I dont knoe who this guy is but we've had you guys covered for the longest time. Let us help you!" I said and Captain Man regretfully said, "Fine. But stick with the other side kicks. Okay?" Captain Man started to move to the giant crater in the ground in the city of Flute City, a city of powerful villains and heroes, "oh! Almost forgot. Take this." Captain Man said, giving me a red gem in the shape of a rhombus that was attatched as a necklace.. "Keep this with you. You'll need it soon." That was all he said as I put it around my neck and ran towards Smokescreen and two other side kicks who were unidentified towards me. The heroes quickly moved and tried to take down the most powerful villain on the board. "Is this what they always deal with?" One of us said, I looked closely at them, we all had the same type of gem but different colours. "We dont know what they are fighting. It isnt anything like I've seen." I said and left it at that.

As we were watching and helping citizens get out of the wreckedge, we watched as our friends got pumbled into the ground. I turned around and helped them just a little bit, I used my eyes to earase some of the main villains powers my eyes were flaming as dark a flame colour it could be, and ice as light a blue it could possibly be. The villain was weakened by it but didnt know who was doing this to him. It made Captain Man and the 3 other heroes easier to defeat the main villain.

The battle was over within minutes. Us sidekicks were on crowd control. On the big screen you can see our partners, "it's your turn now." Is all they said, their message was short but I knew that it meant that it was our time to take the spot as the main hero of our city. At least that's how I took it. I would assume that most to all of the peoe took it as a threat for all villains saying that if they do anything that they will loose.

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

"Jason! Jade! Enough!" I yelled, "no super powers!" They groaned and stopped what they were doing. I decided in the morning that I would take Jason and Jade to Junk-N-Stuff tomorrow morning.

knock knock* was heard on the door at 10 PM. I got up and opened the door. It was our consultant. She mangaes our security levels. "Hey Charlotte." I said and invited her in. "Hey Henry." She said, no expression on her face. I shut the door behind her. "So whats with the surprise visit?" I asked. "Oh yeah. Where is Carly? I have need." Charlotte replied. I called for Carly. She didnt come down but Jade and Jason did. "Kids?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah. They can be a pain." I replied. "HENRY!!!!" I heard her yell. I ran up the stairs with Charlotte. "Hey. Whats wrong?" I asked and all she did was bring out the crystals, which were glowing. "So here's what's happening. Villains are resurfacing. And we need the Guardian Heroes to come and bring heroes back to the surface." Charlotte explained. "Well as cool as that sounds what's in it for us?" Carly asked. "You get to be heroes again. Aslo I think you guys are guardians. You need to meet the rest of your team. Tomorrow." Charlotte said. "Got it." I said ending the conversation and letting Charlotte leave.

"WE GET TI BE HEROES!?" The kids yelled. "What? No. You guys are way too young to be heroes. You cant even get along!" I told them. "We wanna fight bad guys!" Jason said. "Well you can't. And as of right now... You won't. Okay?" I said. Carly handed me my gem and I put it around my neck, "now shoo. Get to bed." I finished shutting the door. "Why are they glowing?" Carly said fiddling with the gem. "I don't know but it would be awesome to be Kid Danger again." I said thinking back when Ray and I were partners until that one fight years ago. Then a hologram like figure appeared out of our gems. It was our former bosses. We listened to the messages.

"Kid Danger. If You're seeing this message it either means I'm dead, you're a guardian hero now and need to assemble the rest of the team and head to the same place you met me, or both... Which ever came first. Anyway, heroes might have been run underground by the time you see this but the villains wouldnt leave. Sace the world. Become a hero."

"It's like Ray knows everything." I chuckled, I looked at Carly, "Lets go." She said confidently. "Alright. Jason! Jade! Come here." I said and they came right away. "Jade you're in charge. Your mother and I are going to my old place of work and meeting someone there." I told them. "Can we.." Jade started to ask, "No. Stay here." Carly said. I stood by my lovely wife and started to use my power rings of ice and fire to turn into Primal Danger. Carly turned into Smokescreen and we both headed out.

A while later we arrived at Junk-N-Stuff and went down the tubes waiting to see if anyone was there.

"What are YOU TWO doing here?!" The people in costumes said. "Probably the same reason you are. This is MY old base so be careful." I said remembering everything in here. "You're boss was Captain Man?" They said surprised, "Well i think it's clear who is the leader of the Guardians... Our bosses talked with us about being a guardian hero before they passed. Unlike Captain Man and Fire Blaze, they are still alive and are here for once." The guy said. "Yo you got a name fool?" I asked. "I am Animal Control and this is Live Wire. She can manipulate lightning and light anywhere at any time." Animal Control said. As the secret door opened and I let my lower arm flame up. As three people appeared I was amazed to see they havent aged a bit. I extinguished my flames and smiled.


End file.
